South Park's Bunny's!
by IDRC
Summary: Kenny's only cared about one thing his whole life. Hot girls and sex! But he notices he's being watched one day. Is he going crazy?
1. Parties and Boobs!

"Hey, Kenny, I'm having this party on friday. You should come."

"Clyde, when are you _not_ having a party on friday? Of coarse I'll come." I tell Clyde.

"Cool."

"If you invite that new girl." I say pointing to the ginger at her locker. But, this ginger was unlike any ginger I have ever seen. She had red hair and the freckles. But, she. Had. An. Ass. And her set wasn't too bad either. She was hot!

"Well, duh!" Clyde and me watch her for a bit.

"I'm gonna fuck her so hard." I tell the him.

"Lucky bastard." He laughs and walks away.

That was me. I had fucked almost every girl in South Park. Well, the hot ones, and that ugly one once when I was drunk. Actually there might of been two when I was drunk... Well, I think the ugly girls figured out I would fuck them when I was drunk and tried to get me drunk and then talk to me. So, yeah, every girl. And some guys, too. I was bi. I had fucked every girl and half the dudes. Like, Kyle, Stan, Craig, Tweek, and even Clyde. But, they were drunk and didn't remember in the morning, so... I think it's best that way though. Except Craig, he remembered. But, I think he's bi too.

Anyway, since this girl is new, I haven't fucked her. So I have to. She see's me and I wink at her. She blushes and goes into her class. Oh yeah! A shy one! Those are the best! I reach in my back pocket to see if I remembered to bring it. Yep! I wrap my fingers around the small packet. Safety first!


	2. Watcher

I think I'm going crazy or something. 'Cause I'm seeing shit. Like, when I was in chemistry and I noticed someone standing at the door. I tried to make them out from the back of the room. But, I couldn't and the teacher caught me not paying attention.

"McCormick, what was I just saying?" Mrs. Yarburo asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"You children are so disrespectful!" She went back to teaching. She learned a long time ago, to stop trying.

Then when I looked back the figure was gone.

Then in lunch I got the feeling someone was watching me and I turned around and saw a flash of blue, it ran out the door before I could make them out though.

Then when I was walking to Clyde's house with him I got the feeling again. I started freaking out.

"Do you... feel like someone is watching us?" I asked Clyde.

"No. But, now that you mention it, I'm starting to get shivers." He hugged himself.

I looked all around and in an alley I faintly saw the blue from the lunchroom. I squinted and made out the figure. Butters? What was he doing? It looked like he was checking a text message, then he put his phone back in his pocket. He was looking out of the alley and looked back to see me staring back.

His eye's got wide and ran deeper in the alley.

"What the hell?" I stop walking.

"What?" Clyde asked.

"I think I just saw Butters in that alley."

"You're losing it." Clyde assured me and we kept walking.

At Clyde's we wait for people to show up and set up the house. Food, drinks, acohol.

The first group shows and we start the music.

Finally, the new girl shows up.

"Hey, I'm Kenny." I said walking up to her.

"Hannah." She took a sip of her beer.

We talk for a while and drink and we start dancing and then she ask, "Wanna go up stairs?"

I can barely hear her over the music and people but I do and we go upstairs to the guest room, the same guest room I use for every party Clyde has. He said I could use it as long as I clean the sheets afterwards, if you know what I mean.

-x-

Well, that sucked. She was hot and shit, but she was terrible in bed. So as soon as I was sure she was asleep I bailed.

Clyde was still awake in the kitchen.

"What happen, dude?" He asked me. I must'v looked pissed.

"What a bitch! Couldn't give a decent blowjob to save her goddamn life."

"That bad?" He sipped his beer.

"Yes. That bad." I wash my face and hands.

"Oh. She's still upstairs?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's all yours, I'm going home." I told him.

"You sure? It's pretty late and I think you're still a little drunk."

"I'm fine!" I assured him and left.

-A couple weeks later-

I've noticed Butters watching me. Like, walking home, in class, at lunch. I don't think he knows I know. But, I'm gunna confront him about it. Because, that's fucking creepy and I don't need this little boy stalking me. And Hannah was pissed I bailed, but got over it 'cause apparently after I left her and Clyde hit it off and are going out. Back to the Butters thing though. I'm gunna figure out what exactly is going on. What if Cartmans planning something against me? And's using Butters? Oh my god! I better watch my back!


	3. Questions with no Answers

I've decided today I'm gunna talk to Butters. I'm really worried about this. But, I know if Cartman _is_ doing something Butters will tell me.

I see when I'm putting books in my locker, instead of ignoring him like usual I turn and start walking toward him. He panicks and runs away.

"Butters!" I start to run after him, but lose him in a crowd.

Why did he run? Probably didn't wantto get spotted. Maybe he'll get in trouble with Cartman if he gets caught. I need to talk to him though.

-x-

In chemistry I see Butters past the door and glance in at me as he walks by. I don't think he saw me see him. I raise my hand.

"Yes?" Mrs. Yarburo writes something on the board.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask her.

"Sure. Whatever."

I get up and exit the room. I see Butters walking down the hall and start running.

He turns around, "Gah!" He starts running and runs into his class. Shit! I gotta be faster!

-x-

At lunch I see Butters again and wave him over to the table. He's surprized and I think he realised I knew he was there all the time and turns a charolette color. He runs away. I sigh and put my head down.

-x-

Walking home I didn't see Butters. I was going to talk to him. I promise you that!

When I got home I started to think.

Okay, Butters always knew where I'd be because he watched me over a period of time. Well, what if I did that, without him knowing and then when I figured out his scedule I could be where he'd be and he'd _have _to talk to me! I'm a genius! So, tomorrow I'll secretly follow Butters around and then I'll do it again the day after tomorrow and then the last day, friday, I'll be where he'll be heading and I'll talk to him!

I need my sleep! I'll be at his house early in the morning to watch him leave and go to school.

I hope this works.


	4. Watcher 2: Return of the Watcher!

I wake up early and get ready for school. I eat my poptart and head out to Butters house. I wait and soon enough he comes out in his, baby blue hoody, black skinnys, and black converse. He shuts and locks his front door and starts walking to school.

I follow him for a little bit. And jump because he started talking. Not to me though, and not exactly talking either.

He was singing. And he was pretty good.

"Something always brings me back to you," He sang with his hands in his pockets. "it never takes too long."

I was memorized. There was that one time he sang at the talent show in elementary school, but this was, like, real singing. From the heart.

"No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here til' the moment I'm gone." He hummed.

For the moment I actually thought Butters was beautiful, but then I convenced myself that it was just a spur of the moment thing, with him singing and stuff.

"You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain."

I must'v made a noise 'cause Butters turned around real fast, but I hid so he didn't see me and he continued singing.

"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me."

What song was this? Was it this good? Probably not.

He keep singing until he reaches the school and he smiles brightly and walks through the gate.

I followed at a safe distance behind him.

"Hey, fellas!" He said to Kyle and Stan and Cartman.

_Cartman._ That bastard. What did he have Butters doing?

I followed Butters to his first period and then when ran back at the end to see where his second period was. At lunch I watched him sit on the bench out side, alone, and eat his lunch, humming to that song he was singing this morning. I did this till the end of the day. And then followed him while he was walking home. He started singing again.

"You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone." He unlocks his front foor.

"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me." He shuts the door.

I can still hear him. I think through out the day I grew closer to Butters. Even though he didn't know I was watching him or anything. He's so... I don't know the word... Like, he's always alone. Not, always alone. Like, he never has anyone come up to him. His friends don't care where he is, but if he's with them they don't care either. He's a backround character for them. It made me sad how Cartman was just taking advantage of him like that. I wasn't going to allow this! I'm gunna talk to that jackass.

In the morning I take my shower, brush my teeth, hair (which I don't usually brush) and get going. Without breakfast, not unusual for me. I make it to Butters house just as he's leaving. I hide behind a fence.

He starts walking humming a different tune.

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer."

He bobs his head to the silent music.

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

I'm starting to like this. Being able to hear him sing in the morning when I feel terrible and he brightens my day.

"Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer."

I start to hum unconsciously.

"Hello?" Butters turns around fast and I hide in an alley. I don't think he saw me.

He sighs, "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more"

I follow again and we make it to school.

"Hey, Butters." Kyle greets the boy with a smile as Butters approaches the group. "Have you seen Kenny? We haven't seen him since, like, two days ago."

Oh yeah! Since, I've been stalking butters I haven't really payed attention to friends or anything.

"No, I haven't" Butters mumbled. Cartman said nothing. I haven't forgot, I'm gunna talk to him. Just as soon as Butters leaves. When he does I go over to that fatass.

"You think your slick?" I ask him as he puts his books in his locker.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, Kenny." He tells me shutting and locking his locker.

"Sure, sure! All I'm saying is, you better leave Butters out of it." I warn him. "What ever I did to piss you off, keep it between us, alright, Tubby?"

He narrows his eyes at me, "What's up your ass today?"

"Fuck you." I tell him. "I warned you, fatass." I walked away to find Butters. I still had to talk to him, but first the plan. I watch him eat lunch alone again. I really wish I could go over there and sit with him. But he would just run. So I watch him from behind a wall.

I followed Butters home again. And again he sings. When he's home, I walk home myself. Tomorrow I'm gunna catch Butters outside his last period. It's planned.


	5. Let me walk you home

I wake up and get ready for school. Shower, teeth, again hair even though I never do my hair.

I wear my orange hoodie, with my black skinnys.

I eat my poptart and get going. I meet the guys at the bus stop.

"Oh, hey, Kenny. Where'v you been?" Stan asked me.

"Places." I tell him.

The bus comes and we all get on. I always end uo sitting next to that stupid fucking fatass.

I go through school. I see Butters and he walks the other way. I see him past the door in chemistry, like always. And I see him outside at lunch.

And finally in seventh period I make sure I leave early so I can make it to Butters class before the bell.

_BRING!_

Kids scatter in the hallways and I see Butters leave his class. I start walking towards him and make it seem like I'm not paying attention. He's actually _not_ paying attention. And eventually we smack into each others.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Butters says grabbing his head and looking up. His eyes get big and he quickly grabs his books and stands.

I grab his arm before he can run. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" I ask him.

"N-no where. I was just- just going home..." He tells me, studdering and starting to shake.

"I have to talk to you, Butters."

He turns away, hiding his face from me. "About?" He looks back.

I stop and let go of his arm. He's beautiful. Butters is beautiful. I've never looked him directly into the eyes like this before, but he's so pretty. Like, a girl.

"Kenny? Are you okay?" He puts his hand on my forehead and my face turns red. How was he doing this to me? He was making me nervous!

"Butters, um, I- I..."

"Yeah?" He looks around and sees that everyone is gone now. "Kenny, I have to get home, so if you could ask me already..."

Oh yeah, um, ok... what was I gunna ask? Oh god! I can't remember. His cuteness threw me off! Um...

"I'll walk home with you, if you want..." GRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG! I hate myself SO much!

Butters blushes. ...He blushes? Why would he blush?

"S-sure, K-ken..." And we start walking.

He didn't sing. I was disappointed and was even about to say something about it. But, I didn't. What woukd I say? 'Why aren't you singing like you usually do, walking home and coming to school?' That would be obvious that I was watching him. But, it wouldn't matter 'cause he watched me first.

We make it to his house.

_TO BE CONTINUED~_


	6. Mi Casa es su Casa

"Hey, um, Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hang out? We could do our homework... And my parents aren't even here to bother us." Butters isn't looking at me again. Geez! What was his problem?

"Sure." Wait! What? Now, I was speaking unconciously!

"Okay." He starts to unlock the front door.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him.

"Honey-moon in hawaii." He tells me. "Want something to drink?"

"Nah. Let's start our homework." We go up to his room and start our homework.

-x-

It's been a couple minutes and now I need help on a problem. I bet Butters can help! He's smart and shit, right?

"Butters, um, can you help me on this problem?" I asked him.

He leaned over on his hello kitty bed (No joke!).

"Easy!" He starts to explain, but I'm distracted by how close our faces are. OH GEEZ! I FUCKING FELL FOR BUTTERS! I guess I could fuck him and just get it out of my system. But, he's all innocent. I couldn't do it... Yeah I could.

He notices me staring at him and we just, sort of, sit there and stare at each other.

"Uh..." I'm about to speak when Butters out and out KISSES me. Butters kissed me. _Butters_ kissed me. Butters kissed me! BUTTERS KISSED ME! AND STILL IS! This would explain why he was stalking me.

"Butters, I-" He keeps kissing me, even when I try to talk. Bastard! And I'm enjoying it! Well, I assume, by how my body's reacting. This is perfect! I'll fuck the kid and then move on with life!

I reach in his shirt and feel his chest. Soft.

He moans when I pinch his nipple, "Kenny..."

When I started kissing back, I took over. I pushed him on his back and pinned him against the pink conforter and sucked on his neck. I removed his shirt and pants quickly and then my shirt.

"Kenny..." I kissed him again and slipped in some tongue.

-x-

"Ken- ah! Kenny!" He shouted as I fucked the shit out of him. Butters has a pretty sexy body. No lie, he could be a porn model. I'd tap that. And I did.

-x-

I didn't leave in the middle of the night like I usually did after fucking a bitch. I couldn't do that, I think I actually _like_ Butters.'Cause I fucked him and I still _want _him. But in a different way. Not just his ass, but _him_. If that makes any sense.

"Ken?" Butters woke up. He blushed and then got up to put on some shorts.

"Goodmorning." I blush. Why the hell was I blushing? I think I'm seriously in _love_ with Butters! Oh, god. I've never been in love with anyone and now I finally am and it's a dude.

"Good morning..." He searched the room and then tossed my boxers at me.

I thanked him and put them on. "I'm hungry." I told him.

"Me too." He threw on an oversized blue T and walked out of the room. I followed.

"I could make some bacon and eggs or pancakes or cereal or just fruit."

Wow. Butters had _alot_ of food in his fridge. But, I _am_ poor. I don't rely on my parents anymore. I have my job and I'm saving up for an apartment, I'm halfway there.

"Bacon and eggs, if it's not too much trouble."

"No. Not at a-all." He pulled out a frying pan, bacon, and a carton of eggs as I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. It was still early so MTV was still playing music right now they had on some Britney Spears song.

Butters hummed in the kitchen and I remembered him singing in the mornings when I was watching him.

"Hey, um, Ken?" I looked over at Butters in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"So, um," He flipped the bacon and egg next to it. "are we, like, d-dating now?" He didn't look up and I didn't answer. I thought, are we? I love him. So yes.

I was about to answer when Butters drops the spatular and grabs his hand.

"Butters!" I run over to him, "What happen?"

"The grease popped me. Bad." He held back the tears filling his eyes. I pull him over to the sink and run cold water over his hand.

"You have to be more careful." I told him.

He nodded and a tear rolled down his cheek. He was right is was a bad. Not BAD, it was small, but really red. I asked him if he had some aloe and we put some of that on it and a bandaid.

"Thank you, Kenny." He went back to cooking and tried to save the bacon. It's alright, I like it crispy.

We eat and then watch some T.V.

"So, Ken, are we... d-dating?" Butters asked me again.

I grin and scoot as close as I can to him and put my arm around him. "Yes."

"Good." He smiles and leans into my chest. I was so happy. I was SO happy. I was _so_ happy.

Here I was with a _boyfriend, _for christ sake! And I felt like the happiest man alive. Like, there was nothing that could make my smile any bigger.

We stayed home that day, saturday. And we just watch T.V., played video games, watched a movie with popcorn, and then when night arrived me and him had _sex_. And it was different. It wasn't like the sex I'd usually have. This sex had that missing thing I'd been looking for when I banged a chick... or dude.

It had passion.


	7. My Dear Kenneth

**I loved Kenny. He was my LIFE. If he- Everytime he died, I did, too. Everytime I watched him get stabbed, smashed, and squished, I felt little chips of my heart peel off and fall away. I swallowed back my tears and went on with my day. I did not need to be called a pussy for crying about Kenny. How could the guys just be **_**okay **_**about Kenny dying? HE'S DYING! A child! And he comes back! I know, I know, it's a blessing that he comes back, but, how the hell does that work! I love him, nontheless. No matter how much money he owns. I don't care. Plus heventully stopped dying so much.**

**But, I **_**hate**_** Cartman. When I turned twelve he tried to make me do...**_**something**_**... I can't really remember... But, he said, 'Butters! Do this!' And I was just **_**fed up**_** and I cussed him out if front of everybody. It felt amazing! And then, I just stopped talking to him. He just took advantage over me. Kenny could take advantage of me all he wanted. Not Eric.**

**So, when Kenny came over that day, my heart burst! I was so happy! Kenny was at **_**my**_** house! Wait! What does this mean? He wanted to copy my homework? Or the other motive, that he did to girlsall the time and ran? Probably, but just doing it with him would be fine with me! From what I can tell, he's just about done every girl at school, and some guys too! So I wanted a piece of it! A piece of Kenny.**

**And that's what a got. I got Kenny for a night. And when I woke up he was still there. Believe it or not, he was. And I was surprised. Why had he stayed? He shouldn't be here right now! But, I didn't question it. I loved him. It made my heart burst just a bit more.**

**I made him breakfast as he put on some music. I ended up popping myself bad and having Kenny aid it. It was too much! and my heart exploded with joy! We ate and he stayed. He didn't leave after breakfast. I asked him if we were going out, because I couldn't think of any other reason, he'd still be here and he said yes. So, we played the Xbox, movie, and T.V. It was a dream. We made love that night too. But, it was different in a way I can't explain. It just was. Was better. **

**-x-**

**I woke up and he was still there. I smiled and brushed his bangs out of his face. He was adorable. His sky blue eyes, beach blonde bed head, his soft cheeks. **

**"I love you." I whisper and he smiles in his sleep. I wonder if he heard me. He grunts and turns over. I frown. His back is turned to me. Why? I sit up and look at the clock on my phone. Eleven. Me and Ken should do something today. Rather than sit at home and do nothing like yesterday.**

**Kenny grunts, "Go back to sleep." **

**I chuckle. "Ken, wake up."**

**He rolls back over and glares at me.**

**"I'm serious." I tell him getting up and getting my towel. I was dirty and needed a shower. I had been cummed all over two nights in a row without a shower. Ew. I look over at Kenny.**

**"I'm taking a shower and you should too." I tell him going to the bathroom.**

**-x-**

**After I took my shower and got dressed in some black shorts, white shirt, and blue jacket. I walked in my room and Kenny was still asleep.**

**"Kenny! Wake up!" I threw a gray T shirt at him. "You can wear that, it's too big for me." I told him, searching for some pants that would fit him. I had some black sweat pants, maybe those would fit. "Kenny! Get up and try these on!" I told him.**

**He finally sat up and went to the bathroom. I heard the shower running. I go over to the closet and blue out a white towel and walk into the bathroom. I didn't knock or anything, seeing that I had already seen Kenny naked and stuff. He was washing his hair and humming to A Thousand Years from Christina Perri. He doesn't notice me, as I slowly put the towel down on the counter. I didn't think Kenny would listen to those kinds of songs. I smiled and watched him. I couldn't help it. I started singing.**

**"I have die everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."**

**Kenny jumped and stared at me wide eyed through the sliding glass shower door.**

**"Butters, what are you doing?" He blushed.**

**"Towel." I pointed to it. **

**"Oh..." He blushed and looked away. "Don't scare me like that, ok?"**

**"Sorry..." I left and started cleaning up the house a little. If my parents saw it trashed like this when they get back, they'll ground me! When I'm done with the dishes I go back to my room to make the bed. Kenny's trying on the clothes. The shirt fits and so do the pants.**

**"Thanks." He tells me with a wink.**

**I blush and smile, "No problem." I make my bed and watch Kenny pick my comb off my dresser and brush his hair.**

**"Why are you brushing your hair?" I asked him.**

**"I don't know..." He brushes it down and then moves his bangs to the side so he can see.**

**That reminds me, I haven't done my hair yet. I get my gel and take my comb from him. I put in my gel and then brush it out. It looks good.**

**"we should do something today." I tell him.**

**"Yeah... Oh! I know!"**

**"What?"**

**"It's a surprise." He says and we go to my car and he drives.**

**-x-**

**Skating. He took me skating! He drove for like, half an hour, but, it was worth it! He taught me how to skate and it was really fun! And romantic! We ate pizza there and then we drove home. I love him. We went inside and 'warmed up'.**


	8. Kenneth and Leopold Fight

It's been a couple of months now that I have been going out with Butters. So far we've kept it secret. I'm not sure how everyone will take it. But, they've obviously noticed me not hitting on anyone anymore or fucking too. So, they're getting suspicous. I go to Clydes partys and shit, I just don't do anything stupid anymore.

I don't know if I find it hard. Hard to forget how fun it was. I think I was bored with it. I'm good with my Butters. We walk to school and then home. But, at school we keep our distance. It'd be too hard to see each other and not be able to, just, be in a relationship. Because of the guys. But, we've grown. Alot.

Like, we kiss more passionatley and we're more open about things. I've told Butters all my secrets and things nobody else knows. He's told me things too. What makes me angry is how much people take advantage of Butters! His parents, Cartman, the kids at school! He told me about it all. His parents are jerks, okay? Cartmans a turd and I was so happy butters had told him off. And the kids at school take Butters for a joke! One of these days, I swear!

We have schedules about when we meet. After school on mondays and fridays for thirty minutes I stay and we make out or do stuff we can't do with his parents around because they're at work till 6 and on tuesday and thursday we go to Stark's Pond to do our homework, nothing sexual. And wednesday is our day apart, because we get tired of each other by then and then we'd want to see each other more because of the time we were alone. And I even get him to sing for me sometimes!

"Please!" I'd beg.

"Fine! I don't know why you want me to so bad though." I'll tell him later.

"Sunday morning, rain is falling

Steal some covers, share some skin

Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable

You twist to fit the mold that I am in."

I close my eyes and lean in on his shoulder.

"But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do

And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew

That someday it would lead me back to you

That someday it would lead me back to you."

I smile.

We've fought once though.

It was a really cold day, more cold than usual and no one was in a good mood.

"Butters, why don't you say something to your parents?" I asked him as we were sittingon his bed doing homework.

"I don't know, Kenny! Why don't you say something to _your_ parents?" He snapped. He had been in an extra bad mood. Which was unusual because he was Butters.

"What do you mean?" I narrow my eyes at him and think _don't say anything stupid, Butters. I won't hesitate to punch you._

He sighs, "They're freakin' drug dealers!"

I stare at him gaping. Then my shock turns into anger and I ball my fist, "Butters! What the fuck!" He'd taken it too far!

"You were the first one to talk about _my_ parents so do not get mad, Kenny!"

"I didn't say anything bad, Leo!" Sometimes I called him by his first name. When I was serious.

"Don't use my first name just 'cause you're mad, _Kenneth_!"

"Fuck you." I got up and left. I cried on my way home, but I pulled up my hoody and tightened the strings. I could not believe I said that! I also could not believe _he_ said that. Just because it was cold. When I got home I had a missed call and a voicemail. From Butters.

I hit play.

_Ken, I'm sorry, I had no right to say those things. I was just angry, but that's not really an excuse, is it? No. I'm sorry, Ken. You just asked a question and I snapped. I had a bad day and I took it out on you. Sorry. Sorry! Please call me back? I love you, Kenneth._

I hate Butters... For making me feel this way when I want to be mad. I smile and click his name in my contacts. Boyfriend:)).

"Ken!" He answers.

I don't say anything.

"Ken?..."

"H-hey..."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Calm down, Butters, I got your voicemail."

"And I meant it!"

"I'm sorry too..."

"Wh-why?"

"For saying 'fuck you'. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"I love you." He tells me. I can hear him smile.

"I love you too, Leopold."

He chuckles and I do too.

We said goodnight and see you tomorrow and junk. And I was able to sleep with out trouble.

But, we rarely fight. Some small arguements, but that's it. But, relationships need those pointless arguements to keep the excitement! Just don't push it, that'll lead to a fight and you don't want that.

I love Butters and he's my life. I just don't think there's anyone I'd rather be with.


	9. School Kids, Cruel Kids

Me and Butters decided it better not to say anything about us until, like, the last day of the last year. Kids were mean! I don't want Butters to get bullied or some shit. I will murder some retard!

-x-

Me and Butters walked to school like usual, but this morning I was feeling a little... horny.

So, being as me and Butters are so 'close', I told him and we went into the janitors closet. We made sure no one saw.

Here we were making out and shit and the door flies open. My first thought was that the janitor was back, so I was pretty unfazed. Until I opened my eyes. Then my thought was, FUCK.

"Aw! Sick!" Craig laughed.

Me and Butters gasped as Craig shut the door. I got up and ran out to Craig.

Grabbing him by the arm I said, "Hey!"

"What!" He asked irritated.

"Are you gunna tell?"

He flipped me off and started walking again. Butters slipped out of the closet and came up next to me.

"Is he telling?" He asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I think we should tell everyone before we give him the chance. He _is_ Craig."

Butters sighs, "Yeah..."

-x-

"Guys! We need to talk." School was out and Kyle, Stan, and Cartman were walking home.

"What is it, Ken?" Kyle asked.

"Um... I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Just say it, I gotta get home!" Cartman narrows his eyes at me.

"I- Um,- I-" I kissed Butters.

They all stare at me.

"Wow..." Kyle blinks at me and Butters and I let go of him. Stan throws up.

"Fags!" Cartman falls on the ground laughing.

"Fuck you, fatass!" I kick him. I turn to look at Butters and he's just frozen. "Butters?" I shake him.

"Huh?" He looks at me and then turns red. "Kenny! Why did you do that!" He yelled at me.

"What?"

"That was embarrassing! Use WORDS!" He stormed off the other way.

I turn back to the group. "So you guys are okay with this?" I asked them.

"Yeah, if it makes you happy, Ken." Kyle nods. Gotta love o' wise Kyle!

"S-sure." Stan says holding back another barf.

"I knew it! I knew... it!" Cartman yells through his laughs.

"'Kay, well, I'll see you guys later!" I started running after Butters.

"Kenny, you are stupid." He told me, slight blush crossing his face.

"But, I love you!" I hug him.

"Still." He grumbles and we walk home.

-x-

The next day when we walk to school we stay together and I even put my arm around him as we walk down the hall to the guys.

They all gasp.

"Told you so." Craig tells them.

"Kenny's gay?" Token asked. But, I don't know who he was asking, and I don't think he knew either.

There was a shriek and another and then another. Me and Butters turned around and girls were passinf out, right in the hallway! Screaming, crying, smashing, some were even fighting one another.

"That's lying jerk!" One said.

"Fucking Bastard!" Another cried.

"Why!" One threw up.

all the guys look at one another.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"All the girls you had sex with, man. And all the girls that had a crush on you." Clyde explains.

Soon I'm grabbed by the collar and some chick is screaming in my face, "YOU FINALLY DECIDE TO SETTLE DOWN AND IT'S WITH A GUY!" She takes one of her hands from my shirt and wipes away a tear. "And it's Butters?" She lets go and falls to the floor.

The princable comes and so do a couple of officers. They round up all the girls and take the injured ones to the hospital. School is let out early due to lack of kids and the guys are all happy for us. They still make fun of us, but they're happy.

We all go to Cartmans house and play his Xbox, playstation, and wii. His mom spoils him. We all play like nothing happened.

Later I dropped Butters off with a goodnight kiss and a see you tomorrow.

-x-

At school the next day me and Butters got glares from all the girls who weren't in the hospital still.

But, they were calm, at least. I was thankful none of them tore Butters up. I would've gone to jail. No joke. I will kick a bitches ass if they touch my baby!


	10. Kicked

Me and Butters have been going out for about a year now. Every morning and everyday after school and since we told everyone, at school too. We're basiclly always together. Yet, we haven't told our parents.

"I think it's time." I tell him as we walked home.

"What? Are you crazy? My parents will ground me!" He tells me.

"Butters, they're gunna find out sooner or later."

He nods, "I know."

"But, let's tell our _own_ parents with out each other." I suggest.

"Why?" He ask narrowing his eyes at me.

"Nothing! I just don't want your dad murdering me!" I tell him holding my hands up.

"True." It's quiet for a moment, "But what if he murders me!"

I shrug. "You had a pretty good run."

"Kenny!"

I laugh. "Just kidding. And I'm sure your dad's not gunna murder you." I assure him.

"You'd be surprised." He tells me.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I kiss him on the forehead.

"See ya." He starts walking up his driveway, humming.

-x-

So, that night I texted Butters with the go 'head and went ot my parents. They were in the living room watching T.V.

"Mom, Dad?"

They look up. "What is it, dear?" My mom ask.

"This is kind of hard, so I'll just say it. I'm gay and have a boyfriend."

They stare at me and then look at each other.

"That's fine." My dad shrugs.

My mom smiles, "Good for you."

"You're not mad or anything?" I ask.

"Nah, have fun with your boyfriend." They told me.

Okay, whatever. I'll check up on Butters then.

I called him.

"Hey, Butters, how'd it go?"

He sniffs, "Bad. My parents kicked me out."

"What!"

"Yeah. What am I gunna do?"

"Calm down. Where are you?"

"Stark's Pond."

"Wait where you are, I'm coming." I hung up and climbed out my window. I ran to Stark's Pond. Thank god South Park is so tiny! When I got there I saw Butters sitting on the log.

"Butters..."  
He looked at me throw his tears and jumped up to hug me.

"Don't worry. I have an idea." I tell him.

"What is it?" He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"How much money would you say you have saved?" I ask him.

"I don't know why?"

"Because, I've been saving up for an apartment and I'm, like, 3/4 there and we could put our money together and get it together." I've actually been thinking of this for a while. Now, I have an excuse to use it.

"Well, how much is the apartment?"

"Rent's somewhere around a thousand and I already picked the perfect place."

"I've been saving my birthday money for a few years now and I think I have, like, two hundred."

"That would be perfect!" I hug him tighter.

"But it's in my room. At home." He warns me.

"So? We're gunna go there and get your stuff when they're at work tomorrow, 'kay?"

He nods.

"For tonight, you can stay with me." I let go of him and we start walking.

"I love you, Ken."

"I love you too, Butterfly."

He punches my shoulder. "Don't call me that..."

"Oh, alright! Buttercup." I chuckle and he sighs.

We get to my house and crawl back through my window. We take off our coats and get under the covers. The ones _I_ bought.

My room was much nicer. I kept it clean and I got some things for it. Like, a bed, a desk, and a lamp. Vacuumed a little and it was like, not even part of the house.

I cuddled my new 'teddybear'.

"Goodnight." I said to Butters.

"Goodnight." He said back and I went to sleep.


	11. Home of our own

I put the key in the lock and turn slowly for dramatic effect. I push open the door and me and Butters stand in the door way of our first house!

"It's beautiful!" He squels and runs inside with his bag. He drops them and runs back outside to get more. I follow.

When we're all unpacked and set up we sit on our new couch. I put my arm around Butters.

"This is nice." He tells me.

"It really is." I pull him closer to me.

"I love you, Ken."

"I love you too, Leo."

He blushed, "Call me Butters..."

I giggled and he closed his eyes and we cuddled.

Butters got on top of me and kissed me. I placed my hands on his ass and sqeeze. OH, how I love Butters ass! So round and soft! He moans and I start removing his clothing. His shirt and pants. He takes off my T. Butters favorite part about me is mt chest. I don't know why, but it is. He licks my stomach. He licks ip and down. Then he licks all the way down and unbuttons my pants. He slides them down and takes a second to admire my buldge before removing the boxers too. He grabbed my dick and stroked. I mianed as he took me in his mouth. He sucked and I groaned. Butters gives the best blowjobs! I'm not gunna lie though. Craig was actually, probably, better, but I'd never say it out loud.

-x-

After rearranging and setting up the cable, we called the guys to come over for games. They said sure, yeah, cool and that they'd be here in a sec. It was me, Butters, Kyle, Stan, and sadly Cartman. We all played Halo, Call of Duty, and shit. I made some snacks and we watched a movie. It was cool and fun. Just to hang out again. Now that everyone was older, they all had girlfriends. Or, in my case, boyfriend. Kyle ended up with Bebe, Stan and Wendy have been on and off for a while, and Cartman finally got Red to say yes. I don't know what happen there.

Anyway, at eleven everyone said their goodbyes and left. It sort of made me sad, realising that everyone was growing up and just seperating. But, just knowing Butters is always here helps.


	12. Softer, Rougher, Good and Bad

I watched Butters sleep just a little while longer before kissing him. He opened his eyes and I backed off. He smiled. He loved my special way of waking him up. He turned the other way and sneezed.

"Bless you!"

"Thanks." His voice comes out nasally as he coughs into his hand.

"Butters, are you alright?"

He sighs, "I'm fine." He coughs again.

"No. You're sick and staying home."

"But the bakery-!"

"will be fine with out you for just a day." I tuck him back under the covers. "I'd stay home too, to take care of you, but the big boss is coming in today. But I'll get off early, okay?"

Butters snuggled under the covers. "Yeah, alright." He closed his eyes.

-x-

I worked fast, didn't complain, and made a good impression with the boss, when I was done, I hurried home to take care of Butters. I unlocked the door quickly and rush inside. Butters is in a clump on the couch. Wrapped up in blankets and watching T.V. His eyes slowly moved from the screen to me.

"Hey," He says before coughing in his hand really loud and then using some hand sanitizer.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Fine." He blows his nose with one of the tissues he has scattered around him.

"I brought you something."

His face brightens up, "Is it that nurses outfit I wanted!"

I sigh, "Not everything I do is about sex, Butters."

"I know but, I told you I wanted it andd you said you got me something so I just assumed-" He coughed.

"I got you some soup and tea for your throat."

He smiled, "Ken, you're so nice!" He blew his nose.

"I'm gunna go make it." I went into the kitchen and turned on the burner.

-x-

He slurped the last of his soup and started his tea. I sat next to him, smiling. How did I end up so lucky? To have someone like Butters? It's way better than running around, using people for sex. I pull Butters into a hug. "I'll get you that outfit on friday." I tell him.

He gasp, smiles, and hugs me back.

-x-

Butters

Hand cuffs. I had full control of what happens to my naked angel. I take the lube out of it's usual position on our nightstand and coat my two fingers. Before he said anything, I slowly entered them in him. He groaned. This _was_ his first time. I went all the way in and stretched him out.

"Fuck." He swore. I pulled my fungers out and replaced them with my dick. With out warning I shoved inside him. He screamed with pleasure. I did it again.

"Butters!"

I went harder. "My _NAME_!" I told him. "Call me by my name!"

I hit his spot, like he had done to me so many times.

"LEO!" He cried. I looked into his eyes, wiped his eyes, and continued. Finally, I cummed.

"Fuck." Kenny said as I pulled out and layed on top of him.

"That was fun." He breathed and I unlocked his hands.

He grabbed his ass.

"Damn, Butters, you're mean in bed."

"Gotta show 'em who's boss." I told him.

He laughed and we went to sleep. Finally _I_ had fucked _Kenny_! And I was rough!

-x-

_How are you? I'm doing good! Hope you guys like this chapter, and all my other storys!_

_Review!_


	13. Here Comes the McCormicks!

Here we are, finally. I'm in my dressing room with my mom.

"I'm so proud of you, Kenny!" She wipes away a tear,

"Thanks, mom." I'm almost crying too. Kyle, Stan, and Eric walk in. They're all wearing matching tux, because me and Butters chose them as our best men and stuff. My mom winks at me as she walks out.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Ken." Kyle puts his hand on my shoulder. "How ya doing?"

I smile at him, "Perfect. Never been better."

Stan gives me a thumbs up, "Good luck, dude."

I can't believe after all these years we're all still friends and saying dude. "Thanks."

Stan and Wendy were first to get married. Right after, they had a baby, his name is Marc. He's my ring bearer. Now's mine and Butters turn! I think next is Kyle and Bebe and I don't think Eric and Red are ver going to settle down. They're always fighting and then making out.

"We just came back from Butters's room." Eric tells me.

"How is he?"

"Not good. Not good at all, dude. You need to talk to him." Kyle tells me.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Just go, Ken!" Kyle snaps.

I get up and go to the other side of the hall to Butters's room. I knock, "Butters..." I open the door. Butters is sitting at a table with his head down, crying.

I sit infront of him, "What's wrong? You aren't regretting are you? You don't have to do this if you don't wanna, Butters. I'll understand."

His head shot up. "That's not it! I love you, Ken! It's just, my parents! I don't know if they're coming or not."

"I love you too and why?"

"The last time I talked to them was when I told them we were moving in together and I messaged them but they didn't reply." He snifs.

"Butters, don't worry about it, I'm sure they wouldn't miss their only child's wedding."

He looked at me, "Really? You think so?"

"Definitely."

He smiled at me, "Thanks, Ken."

"But, I still think you should of wore the dress, you've got the legs for it."

"Ken, that's be embarrassing! I'm a boy!"

"I know! But I think it's be cute. We could'v even curled your hair." I say wrapping a strand of his golden hair around my finger.

"I know y-you do, but it's silly. And if my parents do come I don't want them to see me like that."

I scoot my chair closer to him and kiss his neck. "Wear it for me tonight." I whisper in his ear.

He smirks at me as I pull away. "Okay."

I get up and leave. I go back in my room and pull out my phone. Anything for my Buttersfly. I dial the scotch number. I have their number because I knew one day I'd need it. Plus, I was always *67-ing them! (*67 makes your number private to the person you are trying to call. Ex: *67407-444-4444)

I didn't *67 this time.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mrs Scotch, this is Kenny." Silence. "Kenny McCormick."

"Yeah, I know." Her voice is vague. "What?"

"Please, hear me out and don't hang up, okay?"

"Fine." She must'v heard the desperation in my voice.

"Did you know me and your son were getting married today?"

She gasp, "What? No! I didn't know, why didn't he tell me?"

"He did. He messaged you."

"I don't check the messages-" She stops, "my husband does... How long until the ceremony starts?"

"About 15 minutes."

"I'll be there." She tells me. And sure enough, when Butters steps on the aisle, his mom's in the front waving at him. This was awesome.

He caught eye of her and smiled so bright. I even saw a tear as he walked closer to the front, where me and the minister stood. He finally arrived and stood before me. I smile at him and he smiles back. I've never been so happy. The gang stood close behind us, trying not to cry.

"The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come." The minister started.

Butters wiped away a tear. "I do."

"Kenny McCormick,will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I don't wipe away the tears that stains my left cheek.

"Take hands and repeat after me:" I grabbed Butters hands and we repeated the minister.

"I, Kenny McCormick, take you, Leopold Scotch, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"In as much as Kenny McCormick and Leopold Scotch have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

I put my hands behind Butters and push him forward. He jumps as our lips slam into each other. Everybody claps, Cartman cries, and Bebe faints. 'It's too... over powering..."

So we all dance and eat and play games and Butters throws the bouquet of flowers and ironically Bebe catches it. She screams and runs over to Kyle.

Butters talked to his mom too!

"Sorry, babe, your father didn't come." She told him.

"Why not?"

"Because,... we're getting divorced."

Divorce? Why?

"What?" Butters said quietly. I patted his back but he didn't seem to notice.

"After you left, we constantly fought. I wanted you to come back, gay or not."

We look at each other. "Why didn't you call? Or say something?" He asked.

"Your father wouldn't let me. He took the phones and threw them against the wall. And even... locked me in the basement."

"Oh, mom!" Butters hugged his mom as she cried.

-x-

It was a long time before the ceremony ended. Everybody hugged and said goodbye. Me and Butters hugged Stan, Cartman, and Kyle

"Shut up, Kyle! I only cried 'cause of how gay it was!"

"SURE, Cartman! You just won't admit you're a pussy!"

"Shut up, Jew!"

"Come on, Ky." Bebe says leaning against Kyle.

"Okay. Bye, Kenny, Butters, Stan,... fatass."

"We're twenty-three and you guys still act like eight-year-olds!" I laugh.

"Well, we gotta get going. See ya!" Stan said walking off with Wendy and Marc. Then Kyle and Bebe and Cartman and Red.

I smirk at Butters. "Wanna go home now? Or just use the dressing room?"

"Let's go home." He winked at me. "Let me go get the dress."

"I'll start the car."

-x-

At home, I'm waiting in the bedroom for Butters. The door opens and Butters walks in in a white dress.

Tight at the breast and poofy at the bottom. It goes just above his knees and he has white elbow length glove,and also white knee-high socks and high heels. He's also got on one of those veil-tiara things.

"Ready?" He ask me.

"Shouldn't _I _be asking _you _that?"

Soon the dress is pulled up and we're in the doggy position. I push in and Butters lets out a yelp. "Not so sudden!" He cries. "You have to use your fingers first or it'll hurt!"

"I know." I push in more.

"Ken!" Butters pants, arching his back. "It hurts!"

"I know." I push in _more_.

-x-

"We made a mess of that dress." Butters says afterwards, removing the dress.

"And ripped the leggings, stretched the gloves, broke the tiara and I have no idea where the other heel is." I chuckle. This is gunna break our bank, but whatever.

"We can get the dress dry cleaned, and pay for the tiara but I bought all that other stuff so it doesn't matter. Plus it was worth it."

"Yeah." I agree. "I don't think we should tell the cleaner what the stains are, though."

"Yeah."


	14. Memory's

Kyle brought in some snacks.

"Thanks, Ky."

"No problem, Ken."

We were all invited to his house just to chill, you know. And Kyle's mom came in the living room where we were. "Hello, haven't seen you all in some time. Now that Kyle's got himself a girlfriend it's all he's been spending his time on." She looks around at all of us. "Stan too. But, Kenny, when are you gunna settle down? You're so handsome! I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet. You too, Butters."

"Mom!"

"What, Boubbie?"

"Kenny's bi! And going out with Butters!" Kyle tells his mom.

"What! What! What!" I look at Butters, he's blushing. I put my arm around him.

"Yes, now go away!" Kyle's mom blushes and steps back in the kitchen. "She's so annoying.

-x-

"I'll be right back, I have to pee. Babe, play for me, don't die." I hand Butters the controller.

"Oh, okay." I walk up the stairs amd I see Ike. A little canadian with black hair.

"H-hey, Kenny." Ike's in seventh grade now, but he's still the shortest thing.

"Hey, Ike."

"Kenny, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." We walk in his room, he shuts the door. "What's up?"

"How... do you know... if you're bi?" I blink. How do you know if you're bi? "Well... okay! Being bi is a decision. No, not a decision for you, really. More of a decision for your brain and body make on their own. You don't really know if you're bi until you get that first thought. Look, if you have or ever fall in love with a girl or get a boner from her, you're straight. But, if you ever fall in love or get a boner from a dude, you're gay. Of you've gotten a boner from both, you're bi! See?"

"Y-yeah..." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I think I might be bi, then." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Why?"

"Because, there's this boy in one of my classes named Georgie and everytime I see him, I get this feeling in my stomach. And the same thing happened in second grade about a girl."

"Oh, well, do you know if he's gay?"

"No."

"Well, Ike. You have to take chances. Nobody's a mind reader, you have to ask for things you want." I tell him.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Kenny!" He hugged me.

"No problem, Ike."  
x-End of memory-x

On the walk home from school Butters and I talked about our new assignment for Ms. French. We have to write a five paragraph essay! Me and Butters hate Ms. French, so old and annoying!

"Some people just need to retire already!" I complain, Butters nodded in agreement. "Like that fucker, Garrison. His ass has been teaching kindergarteners since we were ten! And all he teaches is about celebrity gossip shit!" Butters nods again. Today was one of the colder ones. Little patches of ice here and there. I turn to tell Butters to watch out but it's too late, he's already slipped. I watch in horror as my flower hits the pavement, he squeaks out a little cry of pain. I get on my knees. "Butters! Are you alright?"

He nods as he sits up and tears pour down his face. I look him up and down to make sure. His kneww had a scrape and it's pretty big. It's bleeding. "Your knee, are you okay to walk?"

"I'm fine, Ken! I'm not a baby!" He stood and flinced. He started walking again, but he was limping. He was still crying and looked to be in alot of pain. I ran up to him and picked him up, bridal style. Butters gasped in shock.

"I can carry you home and then fix your knee."

He glares at me, "Why do you insist on baby-ing me? I can do _some_ things on my own!" I snuggle my face in his hair. Then I pull my face out and in a stern voice say.

"I can carry you. If my lover is in pain and I can carry him why would I let him walk and be in pain? Let me carry you home and then let me _take care _of you. I love you and you'd feel the same way."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Ken. I'm just tired of everybody assumming I can't take care of myself."

"Yeah, I understand. And I already know youcan take care of yourself but still, I'm not letting you limp home!"

He smiled at me, "Sorry."

"It's cool, now let's get home."

At home I clean the scratch and put a bandaid on him. "Don't want my precious getting scarred." He's staring at me. "May I help you?" I ask him. He gets off his chair and kisses me. How is he gunna try to be dominant right after crying about his scratch? awe fight for 'tops' in the kiss and finally I'm pushed onto the couch. Fine! Whatever! He removes my shirt and then his. Then he takes off my underwear. He licks his two fingers and starts to enter me while jacking me off. Maybe, bottom isn't too bad... He kisses my neck and takes out his fingers and starts with his dick I gasp and cover my mouth. I hate screaming during sex, it's so embarrassing. But, Butters takes my hands and holds them in front of me. So now I'm screaming. "Jesus! Butters..." Luckily our neighbor is a deaf old lady and our neighbors to the right are teenagers about our age from school and they're cool about it. They're never home anyway. When we're done we clean up and go to the bedroom. I hold Butters in my arms until he falls asleep, we didn't bother getting all dressed up, were used to sleeping naked anyway.

x-End of memory-x


End file.
